


[podfic] The Last Outpost of All That Is & coda Not For Samson In The Temple

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of eighth_horizon's fic "The Last Outpost of All That Is" and maygra's coda "Not For Samson In The Temple."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> The world is over, and it’s a Winchester’s lot in life to cope with anything – no matter what. (Note: This story assumes Sam was not killed at the end of season 2 and that Dean never had to make the deal.)</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 06:31:53</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Last Outpost of All That Is & coda Not For Samson In The Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Outpost of All That Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786042) by [gekizetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekizetsu/pseuds/gekizetsu). 
  * Inspired by [Not For Samson In The Temple](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/121596) by maygra. 



**Stories & Authors:** [The Last Outpost of All That Is](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1786042) by eighth_horizon & coda [Not For Samson In The Temple](http://maygra-fic.livejournal.com/15326.html) by maygra  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Author’s Summary:** The world is over, and it’s a Winchester’s lot in life to cope with anything – no matter what. (Note: This story assumes Sam was not killed at the end of season 2 and that Dean never had to make the deal.)  
**Length:** 06:31:53

**Podficcer’s Notes:**  
1\. This was recorded for cakehole_club’s second round of Cakebang!  
2\. Many, many thanks to the wonderful tipsy_kitty for beta-listing to this!  <333 And thanks also to paraka for running this big sucker through auphonic for me. :)  
3\. Screencap used in the main cover is from [10x18](http://screencapped.net/tv/supernatural/displayimage.php?album=1698&pid=1887986#top_display_media). The image used as a cover for Not For Samson In The Temple is from the end of the author’s fic (see text link).  
4\. Everyone has probably already listened to rhea314’s [podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/last-outpost-of-all-that-is-not-for-samson-in-temple-anthology) of this story, but if you haven’t, you should definitely do so! I LOVE THIS STORY SO INCREDIBLY MUCH! I want ten thousand different podfics of it to exist. :3 *throws confetti of encouragement*

**Download:**  
\+ [mp3s (zipped folder of all individual mp3 files)](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Last%20Outpost%20&%20Not%20For%20Samson/The%20Last%20Outpost%20of%20All%20That%20Is%20&%20coda%20Not%20For%20Samson%20In%20The%20Temple.zip) (369.6 MB)  
\+ [m4b (main fic and coda combined into one podbook)](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Last%20Outpost%20&%20Not%20For%20Samson/01%20The%20Last%20Outpost%20of%20All%20That%20Is%20&%20coda%20Not%20For%20Samson%20In%20The%20Temple.m4b) (186.4 MB)  
\+ also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/last-outpost-of-all-that-is-coda-not-for-samsom-in-temple)

**Stream the first 39 minutes here:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/40742.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2027982.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/100716.html)


End file.
